Dry Martini
by Digital Holocaust
Summary: The Embassy Lounge... What possible drama could arise from such a high-profile yet relaxed bar in the Citadel? Told in first person perspective of a turian who can't seem to mind his own business.


Preface: This is a one-shot short story, I wanted to get at least part of it up because I feel I've been slacking in getting it completed. It takes place on the Citadel, in the Embassy Lounge to be precise, I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

It was strange almost mystifying; I didn't feel any attraction to the asari that came into the lounge every lunch time as if on cue for a meeting. But there was something about her that made me peer over my shoulder as I leant up against the bar with my glass in hand. She had stirred my curious nature you see because nobody ever turned up to meet her here. She would just sit at the same table, close to the bar with her console propped up in front of her body.

She always seemed uneasy, as though my curious glances had caused her some alarm although I couldn't tell why I had aroused her caution. She was clearly a diplomat or student here in the embassy, but there was an over-exaggerated tenseness in her movements. Her eyes quickly darting around the room to see if she had attracted any unwanted attention. I snorted and grinned against the rim of my martini glass as my eyes rested on the back mirrors of the bar, the bittersweet taste of the liquor settling on my tongue as bittersweet as the taste of irony that her over-cautioness did bring. How could she not want attention when she was obviously bringing attention to herself? My amber eyes settled upon the reflection of her side profile in the polished glass and for some reason, I felt more than a little eager to find out more about this woman and the secrets she held.

I motioned to the barman for another glass and being the warm-spirted chap he was, he was eager to assist me as promptly as he could. Humans always had a strange look about them whenever they rested their eyes upon my face. I never took offence to this, there was no need. At times I more than welcomed their child-like glances of wonder and awe, their eyes seemed to absorb every fine detail they possibly could before glancing away quickly in embarrassment. It amused me; it was quite endearing to see humans react this way. I was born after the Relay 314 Incident and I was raised on the Citadel Wards throughout most of my life so far so it was quite rare at times to see the negative end of the spectrum of human expressions and emotions towards my species. That's not to say, I haven't received scolding yet fleeting looks from say. Certain young asaris that grab my attention in bars like these.

He was quick with getting my drink, I tip well for good service and the barman looked more than pleased with his reward as he nodded politely with a smile before tending to another customer. I cupped the martini glass in-between my index and forefinger, resting my thumb up against the curvature of the smooth, cool side and turned just a little to survey my surroundings. I tried not to be too obvious by looking directly at the woman and I sipped a little of the strong cocktail before turning back to the bar again. Leaning onto my elbow, I began to loosely validate my curiousity in her.

She really wasn't that attractive by asari standards, let alone by turian standards. I hissed inaudibly at myself, _that was rather cruel_ - yet although I do feel rather awful in putting it that way... it was the truth. If I wanted to find some sort of excuse to approach her then attempting to charm her through flattery was no-go. She definitely seemed as though she was way too smart to allow her defences to be easily relaxed by simple flirtations as I realised that I, myself was quite attractive for a turian being that I had quite a unique pigmentation of chitin... or maybe a lack of pigmentation perhaps. It was a huge drawing factor when it came to finding some intimate company during the evenings and receiving compliments on my looks were becoming all too common these days. She would never fall for a pick-up line, no matter how suave and charming I could be. I had to think about this a little more carefully and strategically, if she were to cast me aside so suddenly and so soon I would never know why she always seemed so twitchy and nervous in surroundings that were made to make hard-working governmental officials feel at peace before, between and after a tiring day at work.

I swirled the murky liquid around the bowl of my glass, lost in my own thoughts and feeling the gentle and warm rushes of euphoria that the alcohol was bringing to my senses. It had only been the third day she had made an appearance here. Was it too soon perhaps to make any sort of formal introduction to her and what should I actually say if I do begin to get acquainted with her? As I touched the rim of the glass to my lips I could feel the slight brush of a warm arm against the back of my own and I turned my head to find that the asari who I had been focused on all afternoon had risen from her seat and was now standing just beside me at the bar.

I swallowed hard and rested my glass back down onto the counter, I was almost taken aback at how... angelic she looked at closer inspection. Sure, she lacked the ethereal facial decorations of most asari, but there was a noble and proud disposition about her and that was attractive in itself. She turned to look at me briefly and her lips parted softly as if to say something before her attention was distracted away by the barman. I felt myself rather flushed and embarrassed; the effects of the alcohol only intensified the heat that was surging beneath my skin and I was quite relieved to notice that the barman tended to her needs as quickly as he tended to my own earlier because I'm more than certain I would have fumbled at my words. Or even worse, began to slur my words. Oh the sheer humility that would've caused me if that had happened. I drew in a long breath and reached for my handkerchief in my breast pocket. Beads of perspiration were beginning to form around the top of my chitinous brow and as I patted away the residue, I noticed that the lady beside me was watching me from the corner of her eye.

"It is quite warm today, isn't it?" She remarked with a sweet and confident smile. She was now turning her attention to me once the barman had her order to attend to.

My eyes grew wide over the top of my handkerchief with surprise, I must of looked like a startled child but I couldn't help but start my reply with a slight stammer.

"W...Why, yes! I do believe it is." I laughed nervously as I drew the hanky down and placed it into one of the side pockets in my trousers. I raised my eyes back to hers and I felt scrutinised almost instantly. She was still smiling in that enchanting way and I could see that she had raised a cupped hand to her mouth to hold back a slight giggle. What was so funny? I pondered on this for a slight moment then I groaned as I came to realise that I had just made a fool of myself in answering her so awkwardly.


End file.
